The Boy With Green Hair
The Boy With Green Hair is the 2nd episode of Super Hero Wars Alpha. Plot Two years ago, Guy was an astronaut testing an experimental space shuttle when Satan Gundam's spaceship crashes into him. The shuttle is wrecked and Guy is mortally wounded. The last thing he sees before passing out is Galeon speeding towards him. Galeon returns Guy to the Space Development Corporation where Leo uses the G-Stone and its technology to revive Guy as a superhuman cyborg. Back in the present, Mamoru performs Purification on the Zonder core in GaoGaiGar's hands, turning it back into a human. He then flies off before 3G could track him. Taiga orders the retrieval of the human and for GaoGaiGar, SRX and Big O to return to base, lamenting the collateral damage caused to the area. Ai runs out to look for Mamoru but finds him right outside their house. Isamu comes crashing home and is relieved to find Mamoru safe and sound. GaoGaiGar docks with the Amphibious Armored Maintenance Vehicle where he is cleaned and disassembled back into his component parts. Guy is rushed to the infirmary while Leo and Taiga, Speedy and Roger examine the damage to the Gao machines caused by the combination. Everyone agrees that they need to repair the parts and perfect the combination program before the next attack. Elsewhere, Satan Gundam summons his Four Machine Kings: Polonaise, Primada, Pizza and Penchinon and orders them to put a stop to GaoGaiGar, the remnant of Cain's legacy. Penchinon volunteers and promises that his next human subject will make a better Zonder core than the last one. Back at school, the teacher is being swarmed by reporters asking about the Zonder incident while the students discuss what they went through, including Mamoru's disappearance and Guy. Sueo reveals that Guy is a cyborg who works for the Space Development Corporation which his older brother is an employee of. Mamoru continues to wonder about what he did that time. 3G identifies the unknown man as Kinzo Kodakarayama, a former construction company manager who went bankrupt and lived on Garbage Island as a homeless bum. His failed last ditch attempt to win money by betting on a horse race was what influenced the look of EI-02. On a rooftop wrestling ring, SMW champion Bomber Death fights a challenger to his title. Initially he gains the advantage but is knocked into the electrified fence and is injured when the ringside bombs explode. Penchinon appears to him in the smoke and offers him the opportunity for destruction. Mamoru's hair glows green and he senses trouble. Bomber Death's opponent runs away when he sees him change into a machine. He assimilates a demolition crane and becomes EI-03. The 3G alarm wakes up Guy, who pulls off his restraints and assures Mikoto that he's ok. Meanwhile, Roger is talking to Dorothy about how the Big O is one of the many robots in the world that fight against evil. He rrevises a call from 3G of the attack and rushes over there with Dorothy wanting to come along. Mamoru rushes to the scene as Guy arrives there and uses his GaoBrace to summon Galeon. Roger on Big O and the SD Battle Force's SRX appear also with Dorothy watching rom a rooftop. Guy and Galeon fuse into GaiGar but are unable to penetrate EI-03's barrier and get pummeled. Leo notes that the combination software isn't finished yet and if Final Fusion fails Guy will be crushed to death. Taiga elects to trust Guy's guts and approves the combination. The first attempt fails, giving EI-03 the chance to break through the combination barrier and attack. Guy attaches the DrillGao to his arms and splits EI-03's wrecking ball in half. Guy succeeds in the second attempt and forms GaoGaiGar just in time to block the wrecking ball with Protect Shade. He uses Plasma Hold to toss EI-03 around and destroys his wrecking ball with Broken Magnum. Guy, Roger, Speedy, Polly and Guido finally uses Fusion Attack to destroy EI-03 and tear the core out. Leo tells Guy not to crush the core, but the latter is out of control because of his high adrenaline levels. Suddenly Mamoru appears and touches GaoGaiGar's finger, releasing a wave that calms Guy down. Leo and Roger wonder who Mamoru is. Characters *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright *Guy Shishioh *Mikoto Utsugi *Taiga Koutaro *Leo Shishioh *Swan White *Geki Hyuuma *Kosuke Entouji *Hana Hatsuno *Isamu Amami *Ai Amami *Reiko Komori *Sueo "Ushi" Ushiyama *Takayasu Sunou *Speedy Cerviche *Polly Esther *Guido Anchovy *Galeon Villains *Satan Gundam *Pizza *Penchinon *Polonaise *Primada *EI-03 Fights *GaoGaiGar, Big O and SRX vs. EI-03 Trivia *This is the first episode to mention Cain, who'll play a role in the series later. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes